Ray Manchester
Captain Man '''(real name: Ray Manchester') is the deuteragonist in Henry Danger. He is Henry Hart, Charlotte Page, and Jasper Dunlop's boss. He later continues his character in Danger Force. Background and Origin Raymond was born to scientist Carl Manchester and an unnamed mother. He was an ordinary human being just like everybody else, who lived in a town called Swellview. But that would all change when one day, 8 year-old Ray, who was skateboarding in his father's laboratory during take your kid to work day, accidentally skated towards his father's indestructible machine, the Trans-molecular Densitizer, pushing the lever in the process and gaining the power of indestructibility. Despite his extra years of childhood prior to the incident, Ray told Henry and Charlotte he never went camping, rode roller coasters, or learned how to ride a bike (he was also pulled out of school by his father, possibly out of fear his newfound powers would harm those around him were he not careful). His father saw the whole change and to test this theory, he scanned Ray with a detector to see if he really became indestructible. The results were positive and Carl whacked Ray with the detector in the head, with Ray only feeling pain for a second. With his son now indestructible and happy that he is okay, Carl told Ray he would grow up and do special things. Thus Captain Man was born and he would fight crime in the city of Swellview. And another motivation for him to fight crime was when a street gang, known as the Wall Dogs, vandalized his play house when he was still a boy. Description & Personality Ray/Captain Man has brown hair, blue eyes, and a strong build. He is immature, yet sarcastic, witty, and funny. He has a fun spirit, a big ego and likes to be romantic. As shown on several occasion, he hates to lose and wants things to go his way. When not in uniform, Ray wears casual clothing such as long sleeved shirts or short sleeved, jeans, and sneakers. His hair is normal in his civilian form. As Captain Man, he wears a blue and red suit with yellow lining and a symbol on his chest resembling a hurricane, tilted. On his face he wears a blue mask with a yellow line on the top. He wears a black utility belt with his symbol on the buckle. He wears black and red boots and red gloves with black fingers and knuckles and yellow lining. His hair is groomed to the right side. Powers and abilities *'Indestructibility:' Having received the power at a young age, he is invulnerable to all sorts of harm, including hits to the head, being shot by a laser, and being blown up by a grenade launcher. However, it should be noted that he does not have invincibility to pain **'Natural Space Oxygen:' Able to breathe in space without the use of an astronaut suit and oxygen tank thanks to his indestructibility. **'Inability to get sick:' Due to Ray being struck by the densitizer and becoming indestructible, Ray has been unable to get sick since the age of 8, up until the events of "Green Fingers", where he was somehow affected by the disease Schwoz invented. *'Super Strength:' He can take down criminals with his fists and feet. He has also shown other signs of super strength, most notably when Phoebe Thunderman froze him solid only for him to break free a few seconds later. *'Expert hand to hand combatant:' Ray has shown to have skill in hand to hand combat as he has been able to hold his own in multiple fights and has been able to do moves such as suplexes. He can fight many enemies at the same time. *'Piloting:' Ray has been shown to possess pilot skills, as he's able to fly the Man-copter. *'Marksmanship:''' Like Henry Ray cann shoot with his laser with Precision Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Category:Knights Category:In Love Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Antagonists Category:Damsels Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Category:Selfless Category:Mentor Category:Brutes Category:Comic Relief Category:Wrathful Category:Misguided Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Superheroes Category:Dreaded Category:Famous Category:Casanova Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Master Orator Category:Titular Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Alter-Ego Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Localized Protection